


all that's quiet in the morning

by mousecookie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Harrisco Fest 2020, M/M, prompt - "blanket burrito"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousecookie/pseuds/mousecookie
Summary: It's an almost-ordinary Saturday in Cisco's workshop.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	all that's quiet in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harrisco Fest 2020, for the prompt "blanket burrito". Thanks to the lovely kaeda for helping me overcome my choice paralysis and picking a prompt from the list for me!

It was 10:41am on a Saturday morning when Cisco strolled into his lab. He was holding a sheaf of paper schematics in one hand, a mug of steaming hot Jitter’s dark roast in the other, and a large strawberry-glazed donut in his mouth. 

He laid the schematics on the desk and dragged his rolling chair underneath him with his foot. 

Coffee down. Donut bite.

It was the perfect beginning to the perfect day of working on vanity projects. 

The first step was going to be digitizing some of these puppies. He loved working in digital design programs, but sometimes, ideas hit him when he only had pen and paper. This folder was a stockpile from his apartment. He’d be transferring them into the 3D-holo system Harry had brought over from Earth-2 ages ago, just after the days of the Thinker. Even now, when Harry had recovered and begun splitting his time more evenly between the two earths, he’d left the device as a permanent fixture in Cisco’s workshop. It made Cisco smile when he thought about it.

Cisco rolled his chair in front of the cube-shaped console of the 3D-Holo Design Terminal.

“You guys sure do love your cubes,” he muttered to himself around a mouthful of sugar. A bit of strawberry glaze stuck to one of the buttons. Cisco wiped it off with this thumb, then popped his thumb in his mouth to lick it off.

Despite the button pushing, the 3D-Holo Design Terminal did not make the rewarding buzzing noise that signified it was coming online. Cisco frowned and jabbed another button. Nothing.

And then--

_Bzzzz._

Ah, there it was. Cisco waited expectantly for the flickering holo-interface to appear, but nothing happened. The lights on the cube were dark.

_Bzzzz._

The noise again! But if the lights weren’t coming on, it wasn’t coming from the cube... was it? His suspicions were confirmed when the buzzing noise was followed by a faint whistling, like an anvil falling from the sky in a cartoon. Cisco instinctively looked up, but there was just the usual ceiling high above. 

He cocked his head and listened. The buzzing noise happened again, but it was a little louder and more rumbly this time. Much too organic to be coming from the holocube or any electronics. And there was that slight whistling again - _feeeee._

It was coming from somewhere behind him.

Cisco slowly turned, pulse picking up as he envisioned his own personal horror film. He was too young, handsome, and genre-savvy to die like this! He looked. Behind him, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Just the back of the lab, with its cluttered shelves, and the broken swivel chair, and the old blue couch facing the wall that he and Harry had shoved out of the way during a practical demo of one of their inventions.

 _BzzzzZZZ._ Silence. Then, quietly: _feeeee._

It was coming from the couch. The overstuffed corduroy monstrosity had been a Craigslist find, and a crucial addition to a lab inhabited by one (or sometimes two) engineers who would work until they dropped. Cisco could not see over the back of it from where he stood. 

Cisco crept slowly forward, tip-toeing as quietly as possible, strawberry donut still held at the ready in his hand - whether for emergency sustenance or an impromptu weapon, he couldn’t say which. Heart in his throat, he peeked over the edge of the blue corduroy.

The seat of the couch was occupied by a long, blanket-covered lump. The blanket was Cisco’s: thick flannel and patterned with early Atari designs, one that he’d brought from home for maximum napping comfort. A familiar pair of booted feet were sticking out of one end of it. Well, one booted foot. The other boot had fallen to the floor, leaving a socked foot exposed. The toes of said foot were shoved into the crease between the arm of the couch and the seat cushion.

_Bzzzzz. … Feeeeee._

Cisco clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. As he edged around the couch, he could see the other end of the blanket cocoon had a small gap in it, through which Harry’s face peeped. His mouth was slightly open, features slack from sleep.

Harry inhaled, the air rumbling inwards. _Bzzzz._ Then he exhaled, with some air escaping his nose to make that whistling noise. _Feeeeeee._

The snore was quiet. Definitive. Undeniably adorable. 

Cisco squeezed his eyes shut, pressing the back of his other hand over the first to smother the laughter that wanted to burst forth. His eyes watered with desperately contained mirth. _Get it together, Ramon!_ he told himself in a mental voice not unlike Harry’s. He had to make the most of this.

When he was reasonably sure he wasn’t going to explode with laughter, he took his hand from his mouth and fumbled for his phone. He snapped a few pictures, then a 10-second video that captured not only the _bzzzz-feeee_ noise from Harry but also a smothered, helpless snort from Cisco as he wrestled once more with the urge to absolutely lose his shit. With an iron will and streaming eyes, he repressed the outburst and took a deep breath. Nearly lost it. Took another deeeeep breath. Let it out slow. Whew! 

Composure saved. Video achieved. 

Mischief managed.

With one last gleeful look at Harry, Cisco wiped his eyes and tiptoed back to his work station. No need to interrupt sleep that was clearly needed. The man was still running a company on Earth-2, after all. Cisco often wondered how Harry hadn’t run himself into the ground yet. 

At his desk, a more thorough examination revealed that the power cartridge for the 3D-Holo Design Terminal had come slightly loose. He pressed it back in with a satisfying click, and he was back in business to transcribe his paper schematics. 

The last third of Cisco’s coffee had gone cold and the strawberry glaze donut was merely a fond memory by the time there were noises of stirring from the couch, close to lunch time. Cisco set aside one of the last papers in his folder and swiveled to watch.

There was the rustling of fabric, the clunk of a boot, and Harry’s wild-haired head popped up from behind the back of the couch like a mole surfacing from deep underground. He blinked, owl-eyed, before spying Cisco.

“Ramon,” he rasped. 

“Harry,” Cisco grinned. “You have a good nap?”

Harry scrubbed his hands over his face and pulled his glasses on from somewhere. “Yeah, I-- I came in late, you weren’t here, so I--” he gestured around himself at the blanket nest Cisco knew to be there.

“I saw,” Cisco replied, his cheeks beginning to ache with suppressed humor. “I heard, too.”

Harry made an inarticulate noise of questioning. He was so rumpled. It was cute.

“Nothing for you to worry about,” Cisco said mildly. “I’m glad you were able to pass out. You looked cozy. Like… a little blanket burrito.”

“I’m not little,” Harry protested. 

“Snug as a bug in a rug,” Cisco cooed, to Harry’s obvious irritation. “A cuddly cannoli.”

“I am not a cannoli,” Harry said firmly.

Cisco tapped ‘end recording’ on his phone. “Mmmm, gonna quote you on that later,” he replied triumphantly. “Harry Wells is not a cannoli.”

Harry glared at him. “Coffee,” he demanded.

“You know where the coffee is,” Cisco told him tartly as he spun back to face his desk. “I have work to do.”

He heard noises of Harry grumbling, getting up, tripping on the blanket, then trudging out the door.

“Coffee goes great with cannolis!” Cisco yelled after him. 

There was a clang as Harry kicked something.

Yeah, Cisco thought, grinning. This was the start of a perfect Saturday.


End file.
